Eric argues with Bernard
At King Eric's castle, as the sun began to set in the mountains over the horizon, Eric was standing at the window looking outside, patiently waiting for his adoptive daughter to show. Bernard was also with him, but he was busy eating. Eric then watched the sun sets down. He was glad that the five years are almost over, and, supposedly, Queen Narissa's curse had failed, but he wondered where his daughter was. It had been five years, and he might have forgotten what she looks like now. Bernard, however, didn't seem to notice the sad expression of Eric. Eric sadly sighed and said, "No sign of her yet, Bernard." "Course not. Good half hour 'till sunset." said Bernard, as he took a bite out of a chicken leg. "Ah, excellent Bird!" said Bernard. Then he looked at Eric and, this time, noticed his sad expression. "Oh now, come on, buck up, battle's over, girl's as good as here." said Bernard, trying to cheer his friend up. Eric shook his head sadly and said, "I'm sorry, Bernard, but after five years of worrying, never knowing..." "The past, all in the past!" said Bernard. And he clapped his paws. A mouse ran into the dining hall with a bottle of wine, holding a lute (a guitar-like musical instrument). The mouse was a short, obese one with tan fur, curvy pink ears, bloodshot brown eyes, a pudgy round head, black eyebrows, a red nose, a white bucktooth, and wrinkled black whiskers, wearing a worn-out dark brown top hat, a red sweater, dark brown pants, and brown shoes. His name was Bartholomew, Bernard's lackey. "Tonight, we toast to future with something I've been saving for five years." said Bernard. He poured two glasses, one for himself and one for Eric. Yet, he was unaware that Bartholomew managed to pour some wine into his own glass without him noticing. "Here, to the future!" said Bernard. Eric finally smiled and said, "Right, Bernard, to the future!" Then they began to sing their own song. Bernard: Skumps! Eric: Skumps! Bernard: A toast to this night Eric: The outlook is rosy Bernard: The future is bright Eric and Bernard: Our children will marry Our kingdoms unite Skumps! Skumps! Skumps!' Both of them laughed to themselves a bit until Bernard spoke. "Ah, excellent vintage." he laughed. Bartholomew hiccuped. "And now, to the new home, ey?" said Bernard. As he heard this, Eric became confused and surprised when he heard "new home." "New home?" asked Eric. "Children need a nest of their own, what? Place to raise their little brood, ey?" said Bernard. "Well, I suppose, in time." said Eric. "Of course. To the home!" said Bernard, as he poured more wine into their glasses and, once again, Bartholomew snuck some more wine for himself. Then the Danish man and American boy mouse sang once more. Bernard: Skumps! Eric: : Skumps! Bernard: A toast to the home Eric: One grander by far Than a palace in Rome Bernard noticed then that Eric's glass was all foam and gave him a refill of wine. "Let me fill up your glass," he said. "This glass was all foam." Eric and Bernard: Skumps Skumps Skumps! After they sang, Bartholomew began playing the lute, but in a very drunk way after sneaking some wine for himself. "The plans!" said Bernard, clapping his paws. Bartholomew ran up to Eric and held a plan a plan to a castle in front of his face while still drunk and hiccupped. "Well, what do you think? Nothing elaborate, of course. Forty bedrooms, Dining hall, Honeymoon cottage, really." said Bernard. Eric was startled when he heard the word "honeymoon." He was very surprised indeed. "You-You mean, you're building it already?" asked Eric. "Built, man! Finished. The love-birds can move in tomorrow." said Bernard. "Tomorrow? But Bernard, they're not even engaged. And they're too young to get married yet!" said Eric. "Take care of that tonight. To the wedding!" said Bernard, as he went to pour a glass of wine. But Eric stopped him, and while stopping, he put the bottle of wine away as Bartholomew began pouring some, this time into his lute. "Now hold on, Bernard. I haven't even seen my daughter yet, and you're taking her away from me." said Eric. "Getting my Fievel, aren't you?" asked Bernard. Eric said, "Yes, but ..." "Want to see our grandchildren, don't we?" asked Bernard. Eric began, "Of course, but ..." "There's no time to lose! Getting on in 13 more years. To the wedding!" said Bernard, as he poured a glass of wine for himself. "Now be reasonable, Bernard. After all, Olivia knows nothing about this." said Eric. "Well?" asked Bernard, as he drank his cup of wine. "Well, it-it may come as quite a shock." said Eric. As he heard this, Bernard spat out his wine and faced Eric angrily. "Shock? My Fievel a shock? What's wrong with my Fievel?" demanded Bernard, pounding his glass twice on the table. He angrily stormed towards Eric. "Nothing, Bernard." said Eric, trying to back away from him and calm him down, "I only meant..." "Why, doesn't your daughter like my son?" demanded Bernard, pounding the bottle of wine on the table once. "Now, now... " said Eric. "Well, I'm not so sure my son likes your daughter!" said Bernard, head butting into Eric's stomach. Then Eric was offended when he mentioned his daughter, and it was his turn to be angry and stormed towards Bernard. Eric scolded, "Now see here..." "I'm not so sure my grandchildren will want YOU for a grandfather!" said Bernard, head butting Eric once more. Eric was enraged as he straightened his hair. "Why, you-you unreasonable, pompous, blustering, OLD WINDBAG!" he shouted. Bernard was offended when he heard the words. He grabbed a nearby fish by mistake, thinking it was a sword, and got into a fighting position as he said, "Unreasonable, pompous...En garde, sir!" "I warned you, Bernard, this means war!" said Eric, as he also got into a fighting position. Then they started to fight, tussling around at each other. As Bernard started to charge at him, Eric grabbed a serving tray and placed it in front of him as Bernard swung the fish at the tray, shouting, "Forward! For honor! For country!" Realizing he was fighting with a fish, Bernard knew he was using it as a sword while Eric was using the tray as a shield. Both of them looked at the fish and tray, then at each other, and then they started laughing. "What's this all about anyway?" laughed Bernard. "Nothing, Bernard. Absolutely nothing." laughed Eric. "The children are bound to fall in love with each other." said Bernard. "Precisely. And as for grandchildren, I'll have the royal woodcarvers start work on the crib tomorrow." said Eric. "Splendid! King size, of course." said Bernard. "Certainly. To the woodcaver's guild!" said Eric. And they were about to make another toast until they heard an odd and strange sound. And what appears to sound like horrible snoring. Following their ears, they soon noticed the sounds coming from under the table. They raised the tablesheets and looked under to find Bartholomew passed out and sleeping with his head inside the lute. Suddenly, Eric and Bernard heard the trumpets sound, and they heard Grimsby announce, "His royal highness, Prince Fievel Mousekewitz!" Then they heard people and animals cheering for him. "Fievel?" said Bernard, as he ran to run outside to meet him. Before the castle, Spyro came flying in, carrying Fievel on his back. As more people and animals cheered for him, Fievel got off of Spyro, and Bernard has just arrived outside to meet him. "Fievel! Fievel! Fievel, hold, Fievel!" yelled Bernard. Fievel heard his father and walked over to him. Then Bernard ran over to him. "Hurry, boy, hurry, and change in something suitable. Can't meet your future bride looking like that?" said Bernard. "Well, I have met her, papa." said Fievel happily. "You have? Where?" said Bernard, who seemed surprised. "Once upon a dream." said Fievel. Then he started to sing and dance around his father. "Fievel, knock it off. Stop that. Stop that right now. Fievel, stop! Put me down!" said Bernard. Then Fievel stopped singing and dancing and put his father down. "Now, what's all this dream nonsense?" asked Bernard. "It wasn't a dream, papa. I really did meet her!" said Fievel. "Princess Olivia? Good heavens, we must tell Eric! Why this is the most ..." said Bernard. "Whoa, whoa, I didn't say it was Olivia." said Fievel. "You most certainly did, you said..." said Bernard. "I said I met the girl I was going to marry. I don't know who she was, a...Scottish girl mouse I suppose." said Fievel. Then his father seemed very shocked with his eyes widened. "A Scottish g-g-girl mouse? You're going to marry a...Why Fievel, you're joking!" said Bernard, as he hoped for a yes. But Fievel shook his head no. "Isn't he?" Bernard asked Spyro. "Unfortunately, no." said Spyro honestly. "You can't do this to me! Give up the throne, the kingdom, for some...some nobody? By Harry, I won't have it!" Bernard bellowed to Fievel, as he removed his cap in rage. "You're a prince, and you're going to marry a princess!" Fievel tried to calm Bernard down as he set the cap back on his father's head, saying, "Now papa, you're living in the past. This is the fourteenth century. Nowadays ... " "Nowadays, I'm still the king!" Bernard began, "And I command you to come to your senses..." "...And marry the girl I love." Fievel finished. "Exactly!" said Bernard. "Goodbye, papa!" said Fievel, as he got back on top of Spyro, and Spyro was flying off. "Goodbye, papa! Marry the girl you ... No, no, Fievel, stop. Come back. Wait Fievel!" called Bernard, "FIEVEL!" But it was too late. Fievel had already gone off into the wilderness to see his love, but he was unaware that she wouldn't be there anymore. Bernard sadly walked up to the stairs of the castle and sat down. He sadly sighed and said, "Oh, how will I ever tell Eric?" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs Category:Conflicts